Chop Her Up
Chop Her Up is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Autumn Springs district of Grimsdale. Plot A week after the events of the previous case, the team, with the exception of Hamilton and Mia who were given a few weeks break to mourn Hamida, are seen in the station’s wreck room. Suddenly, Diego’s phone started ringing. The whole decided to look other and saw that the number was called “Mia’s papa”, where they all started laughing at Diego. Diego answered the phone, where Mia’s father, Roy Loukas, informed him that a butcher, Betty-Lou Harlot, was killed in her own butchery. YOU ARE DIEGO. Due to the absence of Mia and Hamilton, Diego was assigned in the case with Randall Usery and they both went to the butchery to investigate the murder, where they found the butcher, dismembered. Sheriff Roy Loukas was added to the suspect list, along the victim’s apprentice, Oscar, and animal rights activists, Petunia Presley. Roy then barged in the station to inform Diego and Randall that he knows where the victim went, before she met her death. Diego and Randall were sent to Sharkeisha Govender’s pawnshop where she was added to the suspect list along her assisstant, Talisha Maraj. The duo also found out that Petunia despised the victim due to her profession and that Oscar was actually the victim’s nephew, whom she was using as free child labour. Chief Jones then came up to the duo to tell them that a woman was throwing riots in the streets of Autumn Springs. Diego and Randall went there, where they found out that Petunia was the one throwing riots and that Sheriff Loukas already dealt with her. The duo then continued the investigation where they found out that Sheriff Loukas knew about the victim’s abuse toward her nephew and that he was trying to take him away from her. Additionally the duo found out that the victim shoplifted Sharkeisha’s shop, angering Sharkeisha and nearly gotten Talisha fired. In the end, the killer turned out to be Petunia Presley. Petunia tried denying the murder, but ended up admitting it. She revealed that the victim invited her to dinner yesterday, in order to discuss Petunia’s campaign. Betty-Lou served Petunia a meal, which she liked and asked her about what she used, in which the victim giggled and told her she used pig oil. Petunia was angered that the victim have tricked her into eating meat and so she knocked her out and decided to give her the same treatment, she has given the animals she butchered. Judge Powell sentenced her to 25 years in Grimsdale Asylum. After the arrest, David explained that since Betty-Lou is now dead, Oscar needs to find a new home and so he asked Diego to accompany Zoe to speak with him. Chief Loukas then showed up asking to see Diego and Hamilton, and then a stranger came up to the station freaking out, demanding to talk to the police. Diego and Bruno went to speak to the stranger who revealed that his name was Fabrizio Ferrari. Fabrizio explained that when he was walking in the town’s center, he saw a pretty girl wearing a golden dress. When he came to approach her, he saw the girl’s face and freaked out when he realized that the girl had petals as eyelids. The duo started questioning whether this was the immortal flower’s dryad they were looking for and started investigating the crime scene where they found footprints as well as a golden rose, which they sent to Rozetta, who confirmed that the dryad, Fabrizio saw was definitely the one whom Hades spoke about and the duo decided that Diego should go follow the footprints along Randall after their done with everything they’ve got today. Diego and Zoe went to speak with Oscar, who was happy that he’d finally be sent to another family; However, he asked the duo if they could find a toy of his called “Miss Piggy”. The duo searched the butchery, where they found broken porcelain pig statue, which they fixed and gave to Oscar before taking him out of the butchery. Diego and Randall went to speak with Roy to see how could they help him, where he revealed he decided to buy a gift from Sharkeisha’s pawnshop for Mia to make her feel better, but he has accidentally left it behind after paying for it and when he came back, it was gone. The duo investigate the pawnshop to find Mia’s gift, where they found a beautiful gold necklace, like the one Roy described and gave it to him. The three then went to Loukas’ house where they called Mia and gave her the gift. Instead of showing happiness, she was absolutely mad at her father as she thought that he was telling her to get rid of Hamida’s necklace and wear the ones he’s gifting her instead, and then went to her room and locked the door. After helping everybody out, Diego and Randall went to the town’s center to follow the dryads footprints. Unfortunately, they arrived to the end of the footprints and were anable to find the dryad. They were about head back to the station, when suddenly an old lady came up to them, claiming she saw a dead body at the park. Summary *'Betty-Lou Harlot' Murder Weapon *'Chainsaw' Killer *'Petunia Presley' Suspects 9A960E75-0893-43A0-8A80-35D2D6DE368E.png|Oscar 90BD89A5-8AB9-4049-AE83-8E7B90788F00.png|Roy Loukas (GD) A35DC74D-DADE-4029-B82E-A45D3D4A3122.png|Petunia Presley 482F3EA0-B732-4AF2-AC9B-B8A12A5AAC75.png|Sharkeisha Govender 823C8F07-084B-4E5F-B8A7-5BF8B2CE4E02.png|Talisha Maraj Quasi-suspects EB93FC8A-192F-4CDB-A8F7-A2C9BAA88C4F.png|Fabrizio Ferrari Killer’s Profile *The killer eats protein bars *The killer wears vegan shoes *The killer takes vitamin D pills *The killer has a mole *The killer wears a “NATURE” badge